Terror of Mr Coconuts
by Agent BM
Summary: Luan Loud retires her dummy Mr. Coconuts after he proves unpopular at birthday parties. Mr. Coconuts is placed in the attic, but he doesn't like that, he believes the siblings are trying to keep Luan away from him. Well he won't let that stand, Luan will be his and his alone, no matter what.


**This is an idea i came up with in a dream and i can't wait to see if this'll work as a story here. I hope you enjoy it.**

Luan Loud was at a children's birthday party doing a job she was hired to do, be a clown. She was doing a ventriloquist act with Mr. Coconuts, but was failing to get the kids excited with her act. Luan noticed that kids were losing interest in Mr. Coconuts and was trying to find new ways to keep him fresh, or else risk retiring him.

"And now folks, watch as Mr. Coconuts attempts to say the alphabet, while i drink this glass of milk" said Luan

Mr. Coconuts gave Luan a shocked look on his face. The kids watching showed bored looks on their faces. Luan grabbed a glass of milk and started drinking

"A, B, C-

By this point the letters started sounding garbled up as Luan almost choked and was spilling milk onto her outfit.

"Tada" said Luan

"Congrats, you stink" said a kid

"Uh, hey who wants to see me make balloon animals?" asked Luan

The kids cheered. Luan threw Mr. Coconuts to the side and started making balloon animals for the kids.

(Back home, later)

Luan entered her house, exhausted from her work today. As usual the house was in chaos for various reasons, Lori was texting bobby, Lynn was kicking a soccer ball, Lola was driving her car, Lana was outside in the mud and eating dog biscuits for some weird reason she didn't question, Lucy was hiding in the chimney, Loud music blared from her bedroom, she knew that was Luna, and so on so forth. She bumped into Lincoln who had just stepped out of the bathroom and was going back to his room

"Hey Luan, how was the party?" asked Lincoln

"It was great, except for Mr Coconuts, it seems like every party i take him to he gets more and more unpopular" said Luan as she looked at the case Mr. Coconuts was resting in

"Let me guess, you did the alphabet thing did you?" asked Lincoln

Luan nodded

"That needs work, badly" said Luan

Lincoln went back to his room and thought about Luan, she was funny, sure not the best but she was funny, but Mr. Coconuts was bringing her down, keeping her from her full potential. He knew that, she knew that, and he was sure everyone else thought that. But how could he tell her? He needed to discuss this with the others.

(Later)

Luan was reading a book called 'Comedy so simple, an idiot can do it', when her siblings came into her room

"Hey guys, can i help you with something?" asked Luan

"Luan, we've all been talking, and, well this isn't going to be easy to say but, we think it's time you retire Mr. Coconuts" said Lincoln

Luan was speechless

"Retire him? But why?" asked Luan

"Not forever, just for the time being. Ventriloquism just isn't funny right now, you said yourself that kids aren't entertained with him anymore" said Lori

"That's true but-

"Luan, there's other things you could do, slapstick or puppets, prop, anything you do can be funny for your acts" said Luna

"This isn't forever Luan, just until people like the act again" said Lola

Luan thought for a minute, her siblings were asking her to retire her dummy. She didn't want to do this, but she didn't want to lose clients. She stood up from her bed and picked up Mr. Coconuts case.

"You're right, i do need to retire Mr. Coconuts. There are other things i can do" said Luan

"There you go, now you're getting it" said Leni

"Until Mr. Coconuts and ventriloquism is popular again, i'm putting him in the attic" said Luan

"Don't worry, he'll be in good hands" said Lucy

Luan went up into the attic and place Mr. Coconuts onto a box of whoopie cushions. She opened the case and looked at him, a tear fell from her face and onto his

"I'm sorry Mr. Coconuts, i still love you, but they're right, you need to be retired. I'm sorry things had to come to this" said Luan

She closed the case and left the attic. Little did she know, the tear and love for the dummy had brought Mr. Coconuts to life, and he didn't like the way he was being treated now. He was angry. The siblings were trying to keep Luan all to themselves, well he wasn't going to let that stand.


End file.
